Not His Little Princess
by MariaSabaku
Summary: Inoichi always knew, Ino was not his little princess. Shika/Ino/Inoichi. ShikaIno pairing.


MariaSabaku: Hi, I'm MariaSabaku, also known as Gaara's wife!

Gaara: You are not my wife.

MariaSabaku: Oh Gaara-kun, it's ok to be shy!

Gaara: *sighs* I shouldn't be dealing with this.

MariaSabaku: Care to repeat that? You know, I can kill you in another story!

Gaara: You won't do it, trust me. Damn Maria, just say the disclaimer already!

MariaSabaku: Alright, alright. Naruto does not belong to me, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If it was mine, there would be more NaruSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, and GaaMari.

Gaara: GaaMari?

MariaSabaku: You and me, duh!

Gaara: I don't get paid enough for this…

MariaSabaku: Whatever, emo boy. On with the story! Just to let you know, Inoichi does **not** have romantic feelings for Ino in this. It's more of a father/daughter relationship.

* * *

Looking back, Inoichi always knew that Ino was not his little princess. Ever since she was born, there was a man who she loved greatly, and that man didn't happen to be Yamanaka Inoichi.

When Ino was born, she didn't open her eyes. She wailed and cried, but her eyes never seemed to reveal themselves. A while later she was placed in her mother's arms, which happened to be in the bed next to Nara Yoshino, whom had just delivered her own baby the day before. As baby Shikamaru tried to take a peek at baby Ino, her eyes fluttered open. The first thing her baby blues saw was the little Nara. A few seconds later, Ino gave her first giggle.

When Ino was four months old, her first word was "Shika-ma-woo", not 'mommy' or 'daddy'.

When Ino was one year old, she refused to sleep in anyone but Shika's crib. "Hey, maybe they'll end up together," Shikaku joked. Oh, the irony.

When Ino was two, she bit every single girl at day care who got anywhere near Shikamaru.

When Ino was four and they went to Disneyland, Ino's favorite Disney Character became the deer known as Bambi. I wonder why…

When Ino was five, Shikamaru began to threaten the boys who dared to ask the female Yamanaka out.

When Ino was six and it was Halloween, she dressed up as Magenta from Blue's Clues. Afterwards, she demanded that Shikamaru dress up like Blue. (A/N: Magenta and Blue are both girls by the way. I checked.) Why couldn't Inoichi be Blue? Then again, at least he didn't have to dress up like a girl dog.

When Ino was seven, she refused to give her daddy a kiss on the cheek anymore. She said she didn't want to cheat on Shika, even though they weren't going out.

When Ino was eight, she didn't want her daddy pushing her on the swings anymore. Instead she began asking Shikamaru to do it.

When Ino was ten and she began liking Sasuke, she was worried that Shika would get mad. What ever happened to the girls being afraid that their dads would find out about their crushes?

When Ino was ten and a half, she and Sakura stopped being friends. Instead of her parents comforting her, she went to Shika.

When Ino was twelve and she got put on Team 10, she acted like she hated it. Nobody except Inoichi heard her screaming upstairs that the gods had accomplished her wish to be with Shika.

When Ino was twelve and a half, she told her father she wanted to get her ears pierced with Shikamaru. She scowled when Inoichi asked if she'd rather get a pair of matching father/daughter bracelets.

When Ino was fourteen, Konoha had its annual Harvest Festival. Can you guess who she went with? Definitely not with her parents.

When Ino was fifteen and it was Father's Day, she bought Shikamaru one of those Tempur-Pedic pillows while Inoichi got a hug. Shikamaru wasn't even a dad for crying out loud!

When Ino was sixteen and she went on her first date with Shikamaru, Inoichi was devastated. His little baby was growing up! At least he could thank Kami that she was going out with the Nara boy instead of the Uchiha kid, who was known to be a player.

When Ino was seventeen and she found out about Kumogakure wanting Sasuke dead, she cried. She cried an endless river, but not for the Sharingan-User. She was afraid for her Shika-kun, she was scared that he'd get himself killed in the process of eliminating Sasuke. It hurt Inoichi to know that she didn't think about him, that there was a possibility of him dying too.

When Ino was nineteen and was promoted to the ANBU Black Ops, Shikamaru was the first person she told. Inoichi sighed as he remembered the days when Ino would come home, showing her student of the week award to him before anyone else.

When Ino was twenty-one, she decided not to go to her family reunion, which was being held in Kirigakure for some strange reason. Inoichi was furious, but his emotions soon turned to shock as he saw a princess-cut white sapphire ring on his daughter's hand. Everything went into slow motion as he processed the fact that Ino was finally engaged. It's safe to say that the ANBU Black Ops were called in to stop a certain man from killing a certain genius.

When Ino was twenty-two and she got married to Shikamaru, Inoichi's heart shattered. Other than the fact that Shikamaru was taking Ino away from him, he actually liked the kid. The part that made the head Yamanaka sad was his daughter dropping her surname. Who was supposed to be the next head now?

When Ino was twenty-five, she had her first baby. Instead of following her family's tradition by naming her child something with the word "Ino" in it, she named her child something with the word "Shika" in it. Nara Shikaru, to be exact.

When Ino was forty-two and it was Inoichi's birthday, the whole family came over. Everything was going well until Ino brought out the cake, which she had made. The cake happened to be Coconut, Shikamaru's favorite and Inoichi's least favorite. As Shikamaru would say, 'How Troublesome'.

When Ino was fifty-four, Inoichi died. Before his death Inoichi remembered seeing Ino sitting in the hospital next to his bed, holding his hand. A few hours later when Shikamaru walked into the room, Ino got up and ran to him. He remembered feeling pain as he watched his little girl spending his last moments with _Shikamaru _instead of him. It's too bad that he didn't hear Ino's screams the moment he passed away, begging him to come back. He never knew that she blamed herself for not taking better care of him.

Many years later when Ino finally died, her father was one of the few who were waiting for her arrival in heaven. All of the Konoha 12, except for Naruto who was still alive, were there as well. Upon seeing Shikamaru and her dad once again, guess who she ran to first? Not Shikamaru…

Of course Ino always loved her father, but she loved Shikamaru as well. Looking back, Inoichi always knew that Shikamaru would have her heart. It's as if fate wanted them together, always making sure they weren't too far away from the other. Inoichi always knew, Ino was not little princess.


End file.
